A poisonous Attraction
by jade254
Summary: Three years after the great thaw, Anna and Kristoff are patiently awaiting the birth of their first child. Yet their happiness is short lived when Hans sets his sights on Anna and her baby. Aided by his ruthless brother Frederick, Hans abducts the Princess, and inorder to continue his quest for the throne Hans plans to kill Elsa, but his brother has other ideas. Hanna/Kristanna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay to avoid confusion. I have decided to re-write the first three chapters of my story. A poisonous Attraction.**

**The only reason being is I had originally started this fic with the first chapter describing Anna's abduction, and then worked on the events leading up to it. However I was finding it too much of a hassle making sure all the details matched up, and I also wanted some more character interaction before the kidnapping. **

**Some parts will be the same, but I have also added some extra scenes. **

**I hope anyone who was reviewing, was following or favorited continues to enjoy.**

**Oh and before I go. Did anyone watch the story behind frozen on Abc? They mentioned they will be making a frozen short film where they will be bringing back the frozen characters. I'm so excited for that !**

****Warning: One use of bad language****

* * *

**Chapter One.**

"Kristoff?!"

"Yes Anna," came an elicit groan from the bed.

"I need more chocolate," the Princess mumbled as she paced around her bedchambers feeling much more uncomfortable then usual."

Kristoff was trying desperately to ignore his wife's request for more chocolate. He had only just this moment clambered back into bed after his last trip to the pantry in an attempt to satisfy his wife's craving. "Are you sure? because that's your fourth helping in the past hour. You really should be watching your weight. Why don't you have some tea instead?"

The Princess scowled at her husband. "Are you refusing to get me chocolate because you think I'm fat?!"

Her raised tone of voice left the ice master visibly shaking. "Pfft, did I say fat? no of course not. I would never say that!"

"Good, because this is your fault you know that, don't you?"

With a hint of confusion, Kristoff scratched his shaggy blond locks. "Um...what's my fault again?"

"Kristoff!" she huffed in annoyance, "you know exactly what I'm talking about." Anna's hand flew to her enlarged belly, stroking it soothingly as she added, "after all, this little baby growing inside of me didn't just appear there magically."

He looked at her blankly, and wholly confounded. "But how is it my fault? last time I checked it takes two to you know...reproduce."

"Well, I know it does silly. However, who for the past eight months has had to put up with sickness, the pain, the cramps, the sleepless nights?...not to mention the fact that I'm no longer able to see my feet."

Kristoff suddenly felt a surge of overwhelming guilt. "I'm so sorry Anna. If I could experience anything close to what you're experiencing, I would do it in a heartbeat. But just think. In one more month, we'll be holding our own little Prince or Princess in our arms, and all this will be over."

"Well you'd better savor the moment, because I am not doing this again!" Anna grumbled, her hand now resting on her lower back.

Kristoff clambered off the bed and maneuvered his way across to his wife, until he was stood directly behind her. "What would you have me do? A little back rub?...or a neck massage?...I am, after all, a man of many talents."

Anna managed a small smile. "Well, I guess since you can't yank this baby out of me yet, and you're refusing to get me some more chocolate. It looks like I'm going to have to settle for a soothing back rub instead."

_Yes, perfect! _"Your wish is my command," Kristoff announced, beaming with delight. He couldn't wait to feel her smooth, creamy skin under his touch. In his eyes, it had certainly been _too_ long.

* * *

For the best part of three long years, Hans Westerguard had endured imprisonment worse then as if he had been some kind of savage animal. He had experienced torturous pain like no other as the guards beat, burnt and flayed him.

He could still recall their snarls as their heavy boots collided with his already weakened body. He could still remember the acrid smell of burnt flesh. Then there was the blinding pain as they swarmed over him, kicking, punching, and hurling brutal insults. The sickening crack of bones and the groans of pain. Dried blood stained every inch of his tattered clothing, but even after begging for new attire, his request was denied.

He heard his name spat amongst mocking laughter as he was dragged in chains and thrown unceremoniously to the concrete floor of his jail cell after each and every torture session.

He had been wronged that was for sure. By his parents, his brothers, but mostly by the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. If it wasn't for them, he would have had a Kingdom, a throne, a crown. They were supposed to die. Why hadn't they died?

_Because you failed, that's why._ Hans realized now he should never have taken the chance locking the Princess in that room. He should have killed Anna himself, before he went in pursuit of her sister. Victory would have been his, if only he hadn't been so hasty with his plan to seal the Queen's fate.

It would certainly seem he had underestimated the Princess way too flippantly. She may have lacked social class, but her fiery nature was definitely a force to be reckoned with. And sacrificing herself for her sister was very noble, even if it was unexpected. Who would have known that even after years of separation...love still conquered all.

He should of despised her...hated her even. Yet, even after she punched him off that boat, and helped to send him back to the Southern Isles with his tail between his legs, he still felt a hint of admiration for her. As a matter of fact, she had occupied most of his thoughts during his time of imprisonment. Maybe she really was worthy to be his Queen after all. He had charmed her once, he was sure if the time came he could do it again.

Well today was the day that chance had finally come.

A series of grunts and shrieks from the guards had awoken him from a dream about him and Anna. Actually it appeared it was more of a fantasy, seeing as it involved them both naked in her bedchambers, eating Krumkake and indulging in chocolate fondue.

Hans threw himself against the bars as he heard the footsteps echoing outside of his cell. "Hey, who's out there?"

He instinctively stepped back, fearing whoever was on the other side of the door. Cowering in the corner, Hans watched as the lock clinked and the door swung open.

"Hans, are you in here?" asked a gruff voice.

Hans cautiously stepped forward and gasped at the sight of his older and most closest brother. "Frederick?"

"Fuck me brother! what the hell have they done to you?!"

Hans had never been so relieved in all his life to see his elder brother stood there before him. "You got my letters?"

Frederick nodded, stepping closer to greet his youngest sibling with a brotherly hug. "Of course I got your letters. That's why I came. Father certainly went too far this time. Since when is imprisoning his own flesh and blood justified for trying to save innocent people from certain death? You should have been given a medal for attempting to kill that witch who cursed her land. I would have done exactly the same thing, given the circumstances."

Hans agreed with everything his brother had said. "You're right. I was trying to do the right thing. And how do they repay me? that's it, by leaving me to rot here like a piece of meat. Well no more. Now unlock these chains and get me the hell out of here. I have a few things I need to take care of."

Frederick's face lit up, beaming with curiosity and excitement. "What kind of things?"

Hans snarled. "To claim what is rightfully mine." He staggered forward, but quickly collapsed against his older brother.

"You are no fit state to do anything just now. But I know a healer who can work miracles. We takes a visit to her first, then I help you."

Hans panted hard. "Deal."

* * *

**A/N More to come!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to those who have favorited or are following. **

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

*****Warning some use of bad language*****

* * *

**Chapter Two.  
**

Elsa sat in her study, buried under mounds of paperwork. Her ever increasing Queenly duties had left the young woman utterly exhausted. But sadly, the Queen knew that her Kingdom wasn't going to run itself, so reluctantly she carried on._  
_

After six long hours of sifting through, reading carefully and then signing and sealing each and every document, she was finally done. Blowing a few wisps of her platinum blonde hair from her eyes she gently massaged her temples.

_No. I'm not done. A Queen's work is never done._ Elsa was well aware that it wasn't just an entire Kingdom and her subjects she was responsible for. She also felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility for her younger sister, Anna. Who just so happened to be at this very moment in time, eight months pregnant.

Elsa could hardly believe that in just three short years, her sister...her brave, courageous, and rather high-spirited sister had slowly matured into a beautiful, graceful young lady. Married to the love of her life, Kristoff and now awaiting their own new arrival. She was still a little klutsy, and a little naive sometimes, but that was the way she liked her, and she wouldn't change her for the world.

The sisterly love they shared was stronger then ever, their bond now seemingly unbreakable. When Anna first had her suspicions that she may have been pregnant, it was Elsa she had confided in. Then, just a couple of months later when those suspicions were confirmed to be true, Elsa had been the first to share in the wonderful news.

The young Queen had never cried so much in all her life. She was well and truly proud of her sister, and of course excited at the prospect of having a little niece and nephew to dote on, and with whom she could one day share her amazing, unique gift with. Yet, at the same time she couldn't help, but feel a small hint of resentment.

Elsa slowly stood, gracefully strolling out onto the balcony which overlooked the Kingdom. She took a breath of crisp, clean air and admired the breathtaking view. That resentment she felt had slowly turned into a unquenchable longing. A longing to find a suitable suitor. Someone who would not only help take care of the Kingdom, but someone who could provide her with an heir and would willingly take care of her, and love her unconditionally just like Kristoff did with Anna. As she continued to oversee her people going about their daily business, she inwardly reminded herself of her duty and burden as Queen.

A cool wind swept over the balcony, ice began forming on every surface as Elsa paced frantically. _What am I saying? I have everything I need right here. I have ruled Arendelle for three years without the aid of a King. What makes me think I need one now?_ Elsa suddenly realized that she didn't need anyone else in her life at this moment in time. She had her Kingdom, loyal subjects who loved and adored her. But most importantly she had Anna, Kristoff and their soon to be little Prince or Princess.

Elsa lingered there for a few moments more, lost in thought. She soon realized she had been pretty neglectful of Anna these past few weeks, but things were about to change. _Anna needs me now more then ever. __I need to show her, I can be the sister she needs me to be._

* * *

"Anna? Anna where are you?" Elsa had been roaming the palace in search of her sister for almost an hour now and she was beginning to panic. _What happens if the baby is coming and she needs help? Don't be ridiculous. She's only eight months along. It's surely not that time yet. But isn't it possible for babies to come earlier then expected?_ Faced with that terrifying thought only increased her desperation to find Anna.

"Anna?!" As she approached the palace kitchen she heard a familiar voice.

"In here, Elsa. Please can you help?" came a weak groan. With her heart pounding furiously, Elsa hurried, trailing a layer of ice behind her. "Anna?!" Her eyes flitted around the kitchen, yet she couldn't see Anna anywhere. "Where are you?"

"Down here," came a high-pitched squeal.

The Queen peeked behind the pantry door which was now ajar, only to find her sister slumped on the floor, her face covered in chocolate. _I take it all back. Anna may indeed be beautiful, but she is certainly not proving herself graceful. _"For the love of chocolate Anna, what are you doing?"

"Just that Elsa, loving chocolate," the Princess giggled playfully.

Elsa folded her arms crossly, before scowling. "I can see that Anna. Now just exactly how much chocolate have you eaten?"

Anna lightly chortled before answering, "as much as the baby needed."

"Anna! when the doctor explained you should be eating for two. I don't think he meant indulging in a whole pantry of chocolate. Am I really going to place a lock on the door until this baby arrives?"

"Oh Elsa you're such a meanie. And may I add rather grumpy," Anna countered, whilst stroking her stomach.

_I know I've been under a lot of pressure lately, but mean and grumpy...really? _"Well, if I'm honest, I've been better," she admitted. _Don't let her in. Don't let her see. _"But I can assure you everything is fine. I just don't think it's healthy to be eating the palace out of its entire supply of chocolate."

Anna gazed up at her sister, whose face was betraying her true emotions. "Come on Elsa. This isn't just about the chocolate, is it?"

The Queen turned away, a quell of fear bubbling up inside of her. "I told you. Everything is fine."

Anna wasn't convinced. "Everything is not fine. And it seems you're forgetting one thing. I'm your sister. I know you more then you know yourself." The Princess slowly attempted to rise to her feet, but every time she attempted to stand, she collapsed back down. Blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, her face reddened in embarrassment. "Whoa, this whole pregnancy thing is a lot harder then it looks."

Elsa couldn't help, but giggle at her sister's predicament. "Are you alright?"

"No, not really," She outstretched her hand, "could you...um...you know.. kind of help me up? it seems I've become rather stuck down here."

Once Anna was safely on her feet, she smiled at Elsa. "Now my dear sister. Are you going to tell me what is going on? or am I going to have to use my secret mind reading powers on you."

Elsa knew her sister was not going to back down, so she had no choice but to divulge to her what was really going on. "Okay little sister, you win. Just tell me, how long have you got?"

Anna wrapped an arm around Elsa's slender waist and leaned her head gently on her shoulder. "However much time you need. Now why we take a stroll around town. I could do with some air...and," she instinctively rubbed her swollen belly, "It'll give me the chance to walk off some of these extra calories."

Elsa stifled another giggle. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"You know, when you mentioned you needed to take care care of things. I wasn't expecting for us to end up in the very Kingdom responsible for the three years of the hellish torture, you talked about."

Hans leaned over the side of the ship, breathing in the salty, sea air. "The Queen and Princess may have had a hand in my imprisonment, but ultimately Father was one responsible for putting me in there, remember?"

"So what _exactly_ are you planning to do here?" Frederick asked curiously. "I mean, surely you're not going to parade yourself around the streets of Arendelle. Someone could easily recognize you."

"Come on Frederick. Since when has something as insignificant as that ever bothered you? Wasn't it fearless Frederick when we were kids?" Hans reminded him.

Frederick reminisced on the name he had adopted as a child. Back then, he hadn't been afraid of anything, and if truth been told, not much had changed. "Yes...yes it was."

The sun was slowly declining, the sky turning a pink-orange hue as the ship docked. Itching with excitement, Hans quickly collected his belongings before setting foot on Arendelle soil. His cloak, his satchel and not forgetting his trusty sword.

Frederick followed, his eyes flitting around the busy port. "This may not be such a good idea brother. If this witch you mentioned is as powerful as you claim, then she'd probably just end up freezing us before we get within fifty foot of her castle."

Hans moved into a small alley, yanking his brother out of view, before whispering, "that's why you have to be the one to do this. I mean no-one knows that you're my brother. There's no danger of you being recognized. It'll be so easy."

Frederick smiled a goofy grin. "That sounds like a great idea. I'm definitely up for the challenge. The Princess eh, what a tasty treat."

Hans' hands instantly flew to his brothers throat, his eyes glittering with fury. "Keep any sordid thoughts you have about her to yourself...understand? The Princess is mine. Don't you ever forget that!"

Frederick pushed his brother's hands away, as he sneered at him. "You know what Hansy boy? you always did have a problem with sharing."

"She is not some kind of whore, Frederick. She is a classy Princess."

Frederick raised his hands defensively. "Okay, I believe you. Now if this is going to work we will still need to formulate a plan. So put that cloak to good use and let's find somewhere to drink."

Wrapping the black hooded cloak around him, Hans followed his brother through the marketplace. They were just reaching the center of town when a huge crowd of villagers blocked their path.

"What is going on here?" Frederick inquired.

Hans was as confused as his brother. Surely everyone should be retiring to their homes at this hour, but no. The adults were clapping and cheering, whilst children were happily running around and shouting noisily. He cautiously stepped closer, peering through a gap in between two women. When he finally managed to squeeze past another large, rounded woman, he finally got a good view at what was happening.

Elsa had turned the market square into a winter wonderland. She and Anna were building a giant snowman, whilst young children engaged in snowball fights.

Hans folded his arms at the scene in front of him. _Wow, Elsa really has learnt to control her powers. And the people of Arendelle adore her. Ugh, how sickening!_

Frederick appeared behind his brother, his eyes widened in astonishment, before he added his own compliment. "Amazing...splendid."

Hans slapped his brother on the back of his head. "Don't you start. It's bad enough that all these pathetic subjects of hers have been brainwashed into loving her... and her unique gift. I don't need you joining them."

"I wasn't talking about her little magical display. I was talking about the Queen herself," he admitted as his eyes remained firmly fixed on Elsa.

"W-WHAT?!"

She's absolutely stunning and extremely fuckable, wouldn't you agree?"

Hans glared at his brother incredulously. "No, absolutely not! That bitch has nothing on her sister."

"You mean that redheaded whore over there who... looks...like ..she has...oh dear, been definitely and most positively fucked." He patted his brothers shoulder. "Sorry brother, looks like you were too late with your conquest."

Hans was seething as Anna stepped out from behind the snowman, her engorged belly on full show. "She's pregnant!" His head felt like it was going to explode. "Who?!...how?! No...it couldn't be." His mind suddenly drifted back to that day out on the fjord. He vaguely remembered the burly looking peasant with his dumb reindeer. Was he the one screwing his Princess? _Ew, __that filthy peasant._

Frederick turned to leave, gesturing for Hans to follow. "Come on brother. There are plenty of more fish in the sea."

Hans could feel all his hopes and dreams shatter into a thousand pieces. _Doesn't she know how much I've been thinking about her? that I've never forgotten about her. How can she simply move on like this? How can she just forget about what we had? Well, I'm not going to just let her go that easily. _"I don't care if she's pregnant. We can still be together. We can still be a family."

Frederick was speechless. "Hans that's ridiculous. She a used up dirty whore. Forget about her."

"No! I want her, pregnant or not. Now are you going to help me or not?"

He'd rather leave this situation well alone. "This changes everything brother. There is no way I'm sharing that little slut with you now."

Hans raised his sword in a threatening manner. "Don't call her that...ever!"

"Fine. I'll help you, but I want something in return."

"What?"

Frederick smirked. "If you get the main course, then I want the dessert. I want the Queen."

* * *

**A/N More to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Please feel free to review or comment.  
**

**WARNING: Some sexual innuendo and use of bad language.**

* * *

**Chapter Three.  
**

It was past midnight when Frederick finally dragged a very drunk Hans to the room they had managed to obtain in a local inn. They had both spent the entire evening drinking ale at the nearby tavern, discussing just how Hans was going to capture the Princess.

"I hardly think she is going to come willingly, so we need a plan. One which is fool proof...but one which doesn't involve violence," Hans said, making that last statement very clear.

Frederick was getting bored with all his talk of the Princess. He'd rather talk about someone much more interesting and by far, much more delicious. "Who would have thought such a slender young woman could be quite so well endowed. And as for those curves. I've never seen anything more alluring. Then there-"

"Frederick!" Hans interrupted. "What the hell are you talking about?! have you actually been listening to a word I've been saying?" It then clicked as to who exactly his brother was fantasizing about. "Pfft, you're wasting your time...you know that, don't you? Queen Elsa is one cold, frigid bitch. You'll never squeeze so much as a finger in that one, let alone any other part of your anatomy. She's incapable of love or being loved. If she was, don't you think she'd have a strong King ruling by her side right about now?"

Frederick merely grinned. "Who said anything about love. I desire lust, sexual gratification...nothing more. And who better then to satisfy my hunger, then some virtuous, pure and may I add, _untouched_ Snow Queen. I know just how to break through all of her ice barriers. She'll warm to me in no time at all."

Hans wasn't sure he wanted to listen to any more of his brothers ramblings. "Just remember what we came here to do. I don't care what you plan to do with the Queen, as long as I claim my precious prize first. Now any ideas as to how we're going to subdue my Princess?"

The older Prince had an idea, but he was almost certain Hans wasn't going to like it. "I was thinking I could hide out in the castle, wait until she is all alone and then...bam, knock her over the head. There you go, job done."

Hans threw his mug down onto the table in disdain, almost startling his older brother. "What part of no violence did you not understand?"

Frederick shook his head. "Oh, I see you disapprove."

Hans' eyes blazed with indignation. "You're damn right I disapprove!"

"For heavens sakes Hans. The baby is in her stomach, not her brain," Frederick coldly reminded his younger sibling.

"I'm quite aware of that," Hans retaliated. "It's just...well too harsh."

Frederick chuckled mirthlessly. "Harsh? excuse me? didn't you lock your dear Princess in a room leaving her to slowly freeze to death?"

"And to this day, I dearly regret my actions," the younger Prince countered, "although I think perhaps you should stop quibbling over something of less importance and begin focusing on that which is of greater importance...like that of Princess Anna and her beloved cargo."

Frederick who had been taking a long, deep drink from his mug, almost choked. _Beloved cargo? what, some unborn, half-bred brat? Who would have thought this whore of a Princess could turn my brother into such a mindless fool. _More then irritated by his brothers outlandish behavior, Frederick signaled for more drinks to be brought over. "There you go Hans. Have another drink."

Both men sat in silence, drinking mug after mug of ale until Hans slurred his latest confession. "I..love...her..you know. E-Everything..about her. Those freckles...even those cute little...braids...Oh and...not to mention...her milky...white flesh..."

"I think I've heard quite enough," Frederick declared as he helped Hans up from the stool and escorted him from the establishment.

The cold air hit both men full force as they both stumbled across the square to the inn. Cracking an eye open, Hans peeked across at the lights of the palace illuminated in the distance. The drunken former Prince then gripped the lapels of his brothers coat vigorously. "I'm... going to have... her. She's going...to... be mine!"

Frederick grinned darkly. "And the Queen is going to be mine. Now come brother. Tomorrow is a whole new day and I think I have a plan."

* * *

Anna awoke the following morning to find her husband having a one sided conversation with her belly. "Um...Kristoff, who are you talking to?"

The blonde tilted his head to look at his wife. _Oops busted! _"Well, my son of course...or daughter. Yep. We've come to know each other pretty well over these past couple of months."

Anna attempted to stifle a chuckle. "So all these times I've heard you talking in your sleep. You've actually been talking to our child?"

Kristoff blushed red. "Does that seems strange to you? I...mean, is it weird?"

Anna reassured him. "No, no, of course not. Actually I think it's really sweet. And if I'm honest, I do it all the time too."

The ice master's eyes widened in surprise. "You do?"

"Yeah. When I'm alone that is. You know, if I'm taking a stroll in the gardens, reading in the castle library...or taking a long warm bath."

Kristoff's dreamy thoughts of his wife naked in the bathtub, talking soothingly to their baby only heightened his mood for some intimacy. They hadn't indulged in any form of sexual pleasure ever since Anna had reached her seventh month.

She had complained it was too uncomfortable, or that it may harm the baby. But what seemed to terrify her the most, was that she felt embarassed at the thought of the baby knowing what was happening. Of course he had dismissed it completely, yet he had complied with her wishes and agreed to abstain until after the baby was born. But this morning his sexual appetite was raging.

"You know Anna...we could you know..."

Realizing instantly what he was proposing, Anna slapped his arm. "Kristoff! you promised."

"C'mon Anna. It's been a month." He crawled up towards her, pulling her in close for a tender kiss, which she gladly accepted, before pushing him back down onto the bed.

Waving a finger, she chided him like a naughty child. "Not until after the baby is born. Now if you're that desperate you could always use your hand."

"No fair," he complained as she clambered out of bed. Kristoff then buried his head in the pillow and sulked.

Anna would admit she felt an ounce of guilt at his predicament, but then she realized that he was no longer her main priority- her baby was.

Kristoff attempted one last ditch effort before her departure. He gave her the best puppy dog look he could muster, and then, as if almost begging he said, "you know, there is something else you could do for me that I can guarantee won't harm the baby...or be uncomfortable...and trust me, the baby certainly won't know about-"

Anna picked up a pillow and threw it at her husband. "Ugh! I'm not even going there."

"Darn it! well you can't blame a sexually deprived, red blooded male for trying."

"I'll see you at dinner. Don't be late. You know Elsa hates it when you're late."

When Anna had left the room. Kristoff sprawled himself out on the bed. _Elsa eh? maybe I shouldn't be complaining. She's probably more sexually deprived then I am. Why though? she's gorgeous, sexy, stunning...now if only... KRISTOFF! what are you thinking? _He berated himself for having even the tiniest, unclean thought about his sister-in-law. He hit himself over and over again with the pillow, until finally struggling out of bed and readying himself for a days work. _I'll talk to Sven. He always know how to make me feel better._

* * *

"One sleeping potion. Prepared and ready for action."

Hans mumbled incoherently in his hungover state. "W-What?"

Frederick held up the vile. "With this, I get to take out two birds with one stone. You get the Princess, I get the Queen. All I have to do is get them together... and voila."

"Uh huh...that's nice," Hans muttered, although still not fully alert. "But how are you going to get them to drink it?"

"I'll infiltrate the palace under a false identity. Learn some of the daily routines and then I'll know just when to apply this little concoction."

Hans grumbled, "That could take days."

"Well they're going to need to drink sometime, dinner perhaps? Unfortunately there is only enough to knock them both out, so I'm going to need to bide my time and wait until they're alone together. But, if these two sisters are as inseperable as you say they are. That won't be a problem."

Hans shifted uncomfortably, his head was throbbing and he could taste bile forming in the back of his throat. "Just make sure no harm comes to the Princess."

Frederick smiled. "Oh brother. Have I ever let you down before?"

* * *

**A/N Reviews...comments appreciated.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay so this is a brand new chapter for you.  
**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think as I'm not feeling very inspired at the moment.  
**

**If you have already reviewed, favorited or are following then thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Four.  
**

The incessant banging on the door was growing increasingly annoying. She may have been the Queen, but that didn't mean she wasnt entitled to a lie in every once in a while. Elsa raised her head slowly, cracking an eye open. "Who is it?"

"Elsa, it's me."

The Queen shot up immediately. "Anna? is everything alright?...is it the baby?" she asked, concern seeping into her voice.

"No...the baby is fine...It's just...I need to talk to you about something."

A few moments later the door was flung open and Elsa stood there looking as radiant as ever in her blue glittering, semi-transluscent robe. "I guess you'd better come in then."

Anna sat herself down on Elsa's four poster canopy bed curious about how to proceed. "I think I may have hurt Kristoff's feelings."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Hurt his feelings...like how?"

Anna stayed silent, undecided and shy. _Do I really want to be discussing my love life with my sister? _She was rather hoping her sister may have had an inkling abut what was bothering her, but then she remembered...this was Elsa she was talking to. She wasn't exactly very experienced in the love or bedroom department. As a matter of fact she had absolutely _no _experience in either department.

"Is it the sex?" Elsa blurted, whilst still remaining regal and fully composed.

Anna almost choked on her own saliva. "W-Wait, what?" she could feel her cheeks flare in embarrassment, "why would you think that?"

Elsa smiled. "I may be a prude, but I'm not that much of a prude." She continued to look at her sister's face which still had a dumfounded look spread all over it. "What? did you think I didn't what sex was or something?"

"Pfft, of course you know what sex is. I just wasn't expecting for you to just..come out with it so... flippantly."

"Anna. Just because I haven't found a suitable suitor yet, does not mean I wouldn't know what to do should I find one. Now what seems to be the problem? Is it because you're pregnant? do you think you are not satisfying enough for him. Because I once read a woman's husband is supposed to find his wife quite sexy during this wonderful time."

"He does find me sexy...that's the problem," the Princess huffed. "Hey wait... have you been talking to the trolls? because all of a sudden you seem to be quite the love expert."

Elsa chuckled. "No, I haven't been talking to the trolls, and no I'm not a love expert..._far from it_. I'm just using my limited infinite wisdom to help my baby sister. Is that so wrong?"

Anna was feeling more and more uncomfortable, yet she she didn't know why. In an ideal world she would have loved to come to her big sister for relationship advice, but all of a sudden she felt nervous and scared. "You know I think I've taken up quite enough of your time. I should...you know-"

"Go see the trolls," Elsa suggested, "take Kristoff with you. Inform him that I am officially giving him the day off. If these trolls are so called love experts then perhaps they can help. Just remember though, I am expecting a full report when you get back. Why don't we say eight pm in the library."

"It's a date...or whatever. Anything, if it means spending an evening with my sister."

Elsa wrapped a comforting arm around her, whilst her other hand rested on her stomach. "Just remember to make sure you keep my little niece or nephew safe, do you hear me?"

Anna planted a huge kiss on her sister's cheek. "I love you Elsa."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So how do I look?" Frederick asked his brother as he paraded around their cramped room. "Do you think I look dashing enough?"

Hans almost laughed. "Is that your idea of a disguise?"

Frederick gazed at his younger brother, before casting a downward look at the simple peasant clothing he had acquired. "I have decided I am in no need for a disguise. I am, but a lowly, simple commoner on my way to the castle to request the Queen's help."

"And what happens if the snow bitch refuses to see you?"

Frederick's gaze intensified. "You saw her fraternizing with those cockroaches yesterday. She loves them and they obviously love her. Believe me, this is going to work. All you need to do is make sure the boat is ready and then wait for me outside the castle."

"I'm nervous," Hans then admitted. "What happens if something goes wrong? what happens if you get caught...?"

"Will you stop worrying and relax. All you have to remember is to stay alert, stay out of sight and avoid the guards at all costs. Do you think you can handle that little brother?"

"Of course I can handle it," Hans snarled in response. "It's just... there is one other thing I thought I should warn you about. Don't start getting too attached to the Queen. After all, for my plan to work, Queen Elsa has to die."

Frederick said nothing, instead rummaging around in his satchel and pulling out the item he was looking for. Then, without warning he charged at his brother, pressing a knife firmly against his throat.

Hans gulped as the sharp blade rested on his vulnerable neck. "W-Wh...?"

"Silence Hans. This time, you are not going to get all the fun. Yes, the Queen's reigning days maybe numbered, but not before I say so...and not before I get my fill." Frederick slowly took the knife away, patting his brother on the head. "Now, all you have to worry about is that little whore of a Princess to whom you profess to love so much. And let the big boy handle the Queen."

Hans clutched his throat inwardly cursing. _Damnnit! he's going to ruin everything!_

* * *

Elsa wandered the halls_, _noting how quiet it was without her sister._ I never realized how much she livens up the place._ It was then that a feeling of dread crawled into the pit of her stomach. _What happens once the baby is born? will Anna want to continue living here? or will she want to leave with Kristoff and find a place of her own?_

Elsa could feel herself losing control of her powers at the very thought of being left utterly alone. It was a feeling like no other, but one she knew she mustn't dwell on. Her sister was now twenty one, the very age she had been when she took the thone and was forced to make tough choices for the good of the Kingdom. Anna had made a life for herself, and it certainly was not for her to try to interfere with any choices she ultimately made.

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa was interrupted from her thoughts by her head servant, Kai. "Yes."

"There is a young man downstairs. He is requesting to see you."

Elsa nodded and then followed Kai down the spiral staircase. As her eyes fell on the man standing there, she gasped in surprise. Halting mid-stride, she stayed rigid and silent.

Frederick observed the young woman approaching him. Up close and personal his prize was even more exquisite and etheral. She was indeed beautiful, almost enchanting with her platinum blonde hair, flawless pale skin. But it was her eyes that captured his attention the most. They were the most ethralling to him. Their depth showed a headstrong, soulful, spirited young woman, but they also showed fear and trepidation.

The man stepped forward, bowing in her presence. "Queen Elsa."

"Please state your business?" she asked keeping a safe distance. Something about him unnerved her. Maybe it was those piercing green eyes, or that manic grin. Both features looked alot like..._don't be ridiculous Elsa. It can't be._

"Your Majesty. Please forgive my intrusion. My name is Francis. I am a villager from the East. I am only here to request your help."

By appearance the man looked to be a few years older then herself. Although he was dressed in peasant clothing, he was clean-shaven and well spoken. She smiled, venturing closer. "I see. And what could you possibly need my help with?"

"It...It's my daughter. She is very sick. The doctors do not believe she has much time left. But, before she got sick, she once heard some of the village children talking about the Snow Queen of Arendelle who has the ability to control snow and ice. Since that day she has never stopped talking about you. She kept saying how she would love to play in the snow and build a snowman. But sadly, we have never been blessed with even a snowflake."

Elsa's heart sank. "She's never seen snow?"

"I'm afraid not," Frederick announced sorrowfully. "But building a snowman is all she talks about. So I was wandering if you would..could grant her this one last wish."

"I-I..." She could feel his eyes on her for the longest time, as if willing her to make an immediate decision.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. How rude of me to expect you to leave your duties and responsibilies here in Arendelle to depart with me...a complete stranger. Please accept my humblest apology."

"Oh no, there's no need to apologize, really. I'm just not sure I can leave right now. You see, my sister Anna, the Princess is very close to the birth of her first child and I need to be here for her. I really hope you understand."

There was a moment of silent tension, before Frederick stared at her disapprovingly and replied in a mocking tone. "Of course, Your Majesty. I understand completely about the importance of family."

"I really am sorry," Elsa apologized, yet taking notice of his immediate disappointment. He was obviously unimpressed with her answer. And why shouldn't he be. This poor man had come all this way to ask for her help and she had flatly refused. _How could I refuse? That little girl wants to build a snowman, just like Anna did all the times she knocked on my door and I ignored her._

Kai escorted the man to the door, but just as the head servant was about so see him out, Elsa stopped him. "Wait! my sister is not due for another month yet. I'm sure I will return in time. But I will have to speak with her first. She is away from the palace at the moment and won't be back until this evening. If you don't mind waiting I can give you an answer tonight."

Frederick fell to his knees at her feet. "Thank you, Your Majesty. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It would be my pleasure. Now, may I ask where are you staying?"

"Oh no-where in particular. But it's fine, Your Majesty. I'm sure I can find something to do in the town. I may even have enough money to buy a piece of bread."

"A piece of bread? Oh I can do much better then that. If you'll stay here at the castle as one of my guests then I'll have the servants whip up a nice meal for you."

Frederick shook his head. "Oh no, Your Majesty. I could never take advantage of your great hospitality."

"I insist...please."

_Such innocence. Such a trusting nature. I have grand plans for you, Your Majesty. _"Very well then, I accept."

Elsa then turned her attention to Kai. "Please would you see that Francis here is well taken care of."

Kai, eyed the man suspiciously, although obeying his Queens orders. "Very well, Your Majesty."

As the Queen turned to walk away, he couldn't bear to tear himself away from her entrancing expression. Her blue eyes carried such wisdom, such compassion. But as Kai tugged on his arm, leading him away from her, his lips quirked up into a smug, arrogant smile at her foolishness. _Poor sweet, Elsa._ _Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?_

* * *

**More to come.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Now I had hoped for the kidnapping to take place in this chapter, but I promise it will happen next chapter.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy and please continue to review.**

****WARNING USE OF BAD LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL INNUENDO****

* * *

**Chapter Five.  
**

Frederick couldn't believe how easy it had been to gain the Queen's trust_. _She had invited him into her home just like that._ But then again. How __could she possibly resist granting a dying child her one last wish?_

Now, as he indulged in the hearty meal the servants had kindly prepared for him, he found that his thoughts were entirely focused on this infamous Snow Queen. _All I have to do is keep this little chirade up, and not raise any suspicions until this evening, and then... it's showtime._

"Hello there, Francis isn't it?"

Frederick was interrupted from his reverie by a woman's soft voice. He raised his eyes to gaze at the elderly maid hovering beside him carrying a glass of water. _Wow, everyone here is so friendly...but also damn right annoying. _ "Yes...yes it is."

Gerda smiled, placing the glass down in front of him. "Her Majesty informed me we had a guest staying in the castle. I'm Gerda by the way. Now, if there is anything else you need, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask."

"Do you think you could perhaps turn this water into wine?" he asked in a humorous tone.

Gerda retreated backwards. "I'm afraid, Her Majesty would not approve of me accessing the wine cellar at this hour."

Frederick chuckled. "I was only joking. Water is fine. Besides I'm not much of a wine person."

"I see. Well as I said, anything you need just ask."

After he was sure the maid had disappeared from sight, Frederick left the dining hall and began wandering the castle. His eyes bounced around everywhere, absorbing as much detail of his surroundings as he possibly could...however miniscule. _No wonder Hans set his sights on this place. It's amazing. Much like the Queen who resides here I suppose._

Next, he decided to get a bout of fresh air. As he casually strolled through the courtyard, he continued admiring everything. From the two fountains to the architecture of the palace itself. It certainly had a unique style to it. Nothing like his home back in the Southern Isles. As he slowly made his way around to the rear of the palace, he saw a flash of blue entering the gardens.

_The Queen._

Frederick followed cautiously. The gardens were secluded and the Queen looked to be alone. _Maybe I could take this opportunity to pounce on her. Fuck her right here. Unleash all those lustful desires I have raging inside of me. Then again...maybe not. I have to stick to the plan. But that doesn't mean I can't spy on her a little.__  
_

He continued watching, maneuvering between trees, staying out of sight until she perched herself down on one of the marble benches. The Prince then strolled innocently towards her, until he accidently stood on a twig. The loud cracking sound, forced him to duck behind a nearby tree. He muttered a few cursed words before pressing his body flat against the rough bark, holding his breath and hoping the Queen hadn't been alerted. He slowly peeked out from behind the tree, yet from his current position he couldn't see the Queen already quickening her pace, a ball of ice forming in her hand.

"Who's there?" she demanded. "Show yourself?!"

_Great! now I'm going to be arrested for stalking. _Frederick crept out from behind a tree, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. "No need to fear. It's just me, Your Majesty."

Startled by his presence, Elsa stood a step back, watching his every move guardedly. Her defense still raised. "What were doing sneaking around like that?"

Frederick immediately dipped into a bow. "Queen Elsa, I mean...Your Majesty. I'm so sorry, that wasn't my intention. I was simply taking a stroll when I noticed you out here all alone. I...I thought you might care for some company." He inched closer, still staring at her leacherously which didn't go unnoticed. _Stop looking at her like that. She's never going to trust you if you view her as a piece of meat.  
_

There was an uncomfortable silence as she stepped further away from him, remaining slightly distrustful.

He extended his hand to her in a friendly gesture. "It's okay, Your Majesty. I mean you no harm. You need to trust me. I'm a man of my word."

She answered him curtly. "I trust very few men, I'm afraid."

Frederick remained transfixed on her. "I'm sorry you feel that way. If I've made you uncomfortable in any way, shape or form then I do apologize."

After several tense moments, she lowered her arm. The ball of ice in her hand instantly dissipated, allowing Frederick to feel more at ease. "You know, I _could_ have hurt you."

"I really am sorry. It won't happen again, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Elsa. And really, no more bowing. It all seems so formal."

He gave her a confused glance. _Father would have beat us black and blue had we shown disrespect to a reigning monarch or any member of royalty for that matter. _"Very well, Your Ma...I mean, Elsa."

"Would you like to accompany me back to the castle?" she then asked.

He smiled fleetingly. "Of course, Your Majesty." As he walked alongside her, he tried to engage her in conversation. "You know, there are still some men out there who know how to respect women."

"Well if there is; then I've yet to meet one," she countered.

"I don't believe that for a second. I just bet you've had hundreds of suitors lining up outside the gates, just itching for the chance to get a glimpse of someone so beautiful. I know I would."

Elsa's cheeks reddened. "Y-You think I'm beautiful?"

His words seemed to have soothed her momentarily. "Very beautiful in fact. Don't tell me no-one has told you how beautful you are? that you haven't had men falling at your feet?"

The Queen smiled faintly. "No-one has ever called me beautiful before. Well Anna, maybe. But I don't think she counts."

He observed her silently before adding, "So I take it there's no potential suitor out there then?"

She glanced up at him, an unreadable expression on her face. _For a peasant this man sure seems to have a vast knowledge of royal traditions. _"I'm afraid not. I don't think I'm going to find a suitable suitor who would accept me... and my unique talent."

The Prince merely stared at her, his eyes softening. For a brief moment he was impressed that she was so far defying tradition, instead of possibly being forced into a loveless, arranged marriage. "Well I think your talent is amazing, and anyone who says otherwise is a fool. Your people are lucky to have you as their Queen. I mean, I don't think there is anyone else out there who could say their beloved ruler is able to defend her Kingdom with just a flick of her wrist."

"Well I hope I never have to use my powers in that way," Elsa admitted.

"Let's hope not."

The Queen turned away from him. "We should be hurry back now. Anna will be arriving home shortly. The sooner I can talk with her, the sooner you can get home to see your daughter. She's probably missing you."

_Oh Queenie. If only you knew the truth. How easy is it to wrap you around my little finger. Your little harlot of a sister will soon be in the hands of my brother. And you my dear will be my slave. Oh yes. Deflowering the mighty Snow Queen will certainly be my greatest achievement yet.__  
_

* * *

"So was the trip to see my family worth it?" Kristoff asked as him and Anna headed back to Arendelle.

Anna simply smirked. "Bulda offered me some of her love expertise, but sadly nothing you're going to experience until after the baby is born."

"Darn it Anna! Now you're making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside again," he groaned.

"Well at least it will give you something to think about. And believe me," she teased, "it'll be worth waiting for."

"Aww, no fair. Can't I just have a little sneak peek."

Anna rolled her eyes. "No you cannot. Now, not another word...I mean it!"

"How does Elsa do it?"

Anna gave him a puzzled look. "Do what?"

"You know...go without sex. I mean doesn't she ever get urges?"

That was not something she was expecting Kristoff to say. "Wait, what? why would you even want to know that?!"

"Well," he answered wistfully, "it's just, I can't imagine what it would be like spending all those nights in bed alone. I mean, with no-one for her to cuddle up to. No-one whispering in her ear, reminding her of how beautiful she is."

Anna suddenly felt a small pang of jealousy. "Kristoff! did you just call my sister beautiful?"

"It's just a observation. Don't take it so personally. I still only have eyes for you."

"Good. Because you having any kind of romantic thoughts about my sister, would be very inappropriate."

Kristoff yanked on the reins, bringing Sven and the sled to an abrupt halt. "Woah, Anna. Romantic thoughts about Elsa? Where would you even get an idea like that?"

Anna felt her cheeks burning. "Y-You called her beautiful."

Kristoff's chocolate brown eyes met her blue orbs. "Just because I think she is beautiful, that doesn't mean to say I find her attractive."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Really, because I thought maybe you were bored...or you'd perhaps gone off me...Then I thought it was the whole pregnancy thing... even though Elsa said-"

"Wait," Kristoff interjected. "You've been discussing our love life with Elsa?"

"No...well yes," The Princess replied sheepishly. "But only because I needed to talk to someone."

Kristoff glared at his wife incredulously. "So is the Queen some kind of love expert now?"

"No!" Anna retailated. "Although it was her idea for us to visit the trolls."

The ice master chuckled loudly. "I think it's your sister who could benefit from some advice on her love life."

"Kristoff!" she shrieked, slapping his arm. "That wasn't very nice. If my sister wants to stay single then that's totally her choice. Why should she have to do something just because it's expected of her?"

"I thought it was necessary for her to find a suitor...you know to ensure the line of succession. Produce an heir and all that."

Anna shuffled up close, knocking him on the head. "Hello. Who are you? and what have you done with my husband?"

Kristoff playfully forced her hand away. "Will you cut it out. I do pay attention sometimes you know."

Anna folded her arms crossly. "Well for now. My sister doesn't need anyone. She has me."

Kristoff took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry to break this to you Anna. But Elsa is not going to have you around forever. When this baby arrives, wouldn't you want to move away from here and find our own place?"

_Move away? how could he even suggest that? _"But I don't want to move away. This is my home. Elsa is my sister. She needs me. We're all going to live here...the four of us. You do want that, don't you?"

Kristoff knew he wasn't going to win this battle. "I'll do whatever keeps you happy, Anna."

"Thank you Kristoff. You don't know how much that means to me. Now get this sled moving. I've got to go talk to my sister."

* * *

**A/N More to come.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, follows etc. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

****Warning! this chapter will contain some bad langauge/sexual innuendo****

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

Frederick gripped the bottle of sleeping potion in his hand as he smiled smugly to himself. It wouldn't be long before he could claim his prize. He just needed to be patient, and wait until the time was right. Soon the sister's would be alone, and he could finally make his move.

After making sure he was presentable, Frederick made his way to the landing of the grand staircase. As his foot connected with the top stair, he heard several voices emanting from down in the great hall. A high-pitched squealy voice, which he guessed belonged to the Princess, and a gruffer male voice, which he assumed belonged to her commoner husband. _This family sure has a fucked up view of tradition. But then again my brother is no better, obsessing over some tainted little whore. I, on the other hand have standards. Elsa has beauty, brains and a lot more class.  
_

He was so deep in thought that he was startled by Elsa's appearance on the stairs. "Francis? come meet my sister."

Frederick had been hoping to avoid the Princess for as long as possible. He was afraid she may get suspicious of him. After all, there was the slightest resemblance to his brother. The same green eyes, similar facial structure...that same smile. The only feature which differeniated was his broader frame and dark hair. Although Hans had mentioned on numerous occasions that Anna was pretty naive, it was also a fact that the Princess had spend a considerable amount of time around his brother, so she may have very well took notice of these small details.

He stepped precariously down the stairs, watching the Princess and her husband intensly. As soon as he was stood in front of the couple, Elsa hurried beside him, ready to introduce her guest.

"Anna, Kristoff...this is Francis."

Frederick immediately bowed before the Princess. "Your Highness. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Elsa has told me so much about you. And may I add," he said glaring at her stomach, "a very big congratulations to you both."

"Thank you...I think." After a moments silence, Anna turned to her sister. "Elsa, who this? and why are you on a first name basis? Did something happen whilst I was away?"

"Nothing like that," Elsa insisted. "No, Francis here has come to ask a favor of me. But I didn't want to agree until I had spoken to you first."

"What is it?"

"Why don't we go talk in the library, like we agreed? Anyway, first I want to hear all about your little trip to the trolls," Elsa said as her eyes shifted to Kristoff who seemed to be focused on her.

Kristoff, nervously glanced away from his sister-in-law's steely gaze.

Frederick however, noticed the awkward exchange between him and the Queen. _Keep your eyes off my prize, you filthy pig. You've already tainted one royal sister with your unpure hands...don't even think about doing the same to the other. _Although he was a little surprised at how this peasant could live in castle with this stunning Goddess and not want to rip off her clothing and make sweet love to her. _But then again, to each his own I suppose._

Kai then appeared, rudely interrupting his fantasy by asking if there was anything that was needed.

Before anyone could answer, Kristoff quickly spoke up first. "I'm just going to see to Sven, then I think I'll turn in for the night. Goodnight everyone." The ice master caught sight of Frederick staring daggers at him, which made him just a little uncomfortable.

Anna kissed her husband, before grabbing her sister's hand. "Goodnight Kristoff. Don't wait up for me."

"Kai, could you ask Gerda to whisk up some hot chocolate for us," Elsa then asked kindly.

"Oh yes please," Anna concurred. "She always makes it just the way we like it."

"Yes of course, Your Majesty...Your Highness," the servant replied before heading towards the kitchen. Little did he know that Frederick was following closely behind.

It was empty in the kitchen, just the way Frederick liked it. He watched from afar as Kai conversed with Gerda and then promptly left, quickly disappearing out of view.

Gerda whistled away to herself as she placed two mugs down and spooned in the powder and poured the boiling water.

Frederick picked up a wooden rolling pin lying carelessly in plain view on the countertop. He gripped it tightly in his hand and crept carefully towards the older woman. A sudden noise startled him and he shrank back, consequently knocking a plate which shattered as it impacted the stone floor.

Gerda whirled around, clutching her hand to her heart, whilst breathing heavily. "Oh dear Lord. What was that?"

Frederick apologized before discarding the rolling pin and crouching down close to the floor. "I'm sorry. It seems I got a little lost and then... oh and I am rather clumsy."

"Don't touch it, you'll cut yourself. I'll fetch my broom." She then vanished into a store cupboard on the far side of the kitchen. Whilst Gerda was preoccupied, the Prince headed over to the two mugs. Quickly uncapping the vial, he tipped half the liquid into one mug and half into the other. He then placed the bottle safely back into his pocket.

When Gerda reappeared with the broom, Frederick offered to help. "Here, let me do that. I'm sure the sisters are just screaming for their chocolate."

Gerda chuckled. "You know about their little addiction too, do you?"

"Oh yes. Well let's hope they enjoy it."

* * *

When Gerda entered the library she found Elsa an Anna snuggled up together on the couch.

"Here you are. Just how you like it."

Gerda placed the hot drinks onto the table, before making her confession. "Your Majesty. I'm very sorry to have to inform you, but I had a little accident in the kitchen just now. I dropped one of the salad plates onto the floor and sadly it broke."

"Ooops! looks like we only have 7,999 now," Anna joked.

"Not to worry, Gerda. I don't think one less salad plate is going to bring chaos to the Kingdom," Elsa stated, offering Gerda a warm smile.

Gerda breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for your understanding, Your Majesty." She then made a curt exit, leaving the two royal sisters alone.

* * *

"So about this Francis? Don't you think that guy is a little creepy?" Anna mentioned as soon as they were alone.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I don't know. There's just something about him...oh forget it. I'm just being silly."

Elsa took her mug and sipped some of the hot chocolate, licking her lips afterwards. "Actually, I kind of feel sorry for him, Anna. His daughter is very sick...she may be dying in fact."

Anna felt an overwhelming torrent of guilt wash over her. "That's terrible."

Elsa took another sip before setting the mug back down. "That was what I wanted to talk to you about. But first, I'm eager to know how your little trip went with the trolls."

Anna's cheeks reddened with slight embarassment. "It was wonderful. I mean, I learned so much from them. They certainly are the love experts, but whoa can they be a little crude sometimes. Who would have thought it?"

"So I guess Kristoff will be a happy man once the baby is born then?" she said, not quite concealing a smile.

Anna grinned as she took a huge sip of her chocolate, swallowing it down. "He's not going to know what hit him. I'm going to take feisty to a whole new level. Hey does this taste a little funny to you?"

"What, the chocolate?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah."

Elsa shook her head. "No, why?"

The Princess rolled her tongue around her mouth, noting the bitter taste. "Have you chnged to a different brand or something?"

Another curt shake of the head from the Queen. "Um...no."

All of a sudden Anna felt a huge yawn coming on. "Ugh, why do I feel so tired?"

Icy fingers gripped her hand. "You've had a busy day. Not to mention you're eight months pregnant. I'm not surprised you're so tired."

Elsa sipped down more of her drink and then began yawning herself as well. "Hey I feel awfully tired too. What did Gerda put in this chocolate?"

Anna clambered to her feet, teetering dangerously until Elsa caught her. "You okay, Anna?"

A wave of dizziness caught Anna by surprise. "Hey Elsa? what favor did Francis want you to do? It doesn't involve leaving the castle, does it? Because I don't want you to leave me...at least not now."

A hitch caught in her throat as Elsa went to answer, but she managed to stop herself. There was no way Elsa could leave her sister after what she just said. "Don't worry, Anna. Of course I won't leave you."

"Good," Anna acknowledged with a fatigued groan. "I should be getting to bed. Maybe we could carry on this conversation in the morning." As the young redhead headed to the door, she sagged against the table.

"Anna?" Elsa cried, her own brain becoming hazy, her vision blurring.

The room was spinning as darkness rapidly overtook the Princess and she slumped to the floor.

Panic rising, Elsa could feel the room getting colder by the minute as she hurried to her sister's side. "Anna?...Anna?" Stumbling to the door to fetch help, Elsa gripped the handle covering it in frost. But before she could open it to utter a single word, she too collasped to the floor, falling into a deep slumber.

It had all been too easy. Frederick had patiently waited the thirty minutes to ensure the potion had taken effect. He pressed his ear to the door and as soon as he was met with absolute silence, he slowly pushed the door open and slipped inside, locking it behind him.

He looked down at the Queen who was just inside the door sleeping peacefully. Crouching down next to her; he stroked her cheek almost lovingly. _I could fuck her right now, but then where would the fun be in that? _

He then scurried over to the Princess and looked down at her in revulsion. "I should just put a dagger through your heart...but for some strange reason my brother wants you alive," he declared out loud. "God knows why. I guess fucking some pregnant whore is one of his fantasies. Oh well..."

* * *

Hans had been waiting outside the palace for what seemed like hours. "What is taking so long?" he whispered to himself. The town clock had struck eight ages ago and Frederick had still not given him the signal. He had needed to elude the guards on several occasions, and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep hiding from them.

Just then, he heard a whisper and a white handkerchief was flashed before his eyes. "Psst, hey Hans, you there?"

_Am I here? where does he think I've been the past hour. _"Of course I'm here brother. Now tell me, is it done?"

"Yeah, it's done. Now I'm going to pass the Princess to you...then you're going to wait for me to hand over the Queen."

Hans' face drained of color. "So you're still going ahead with this plan of yours to abduct the Queen aswell?"

"I told you Hans. You get dinner. I get the dessert. Now shut-up and do as I tell you."

Frederick picked up the sleeping redhead, carrying her to the open window. _Fuck me! she sure weighs a bit with that stupid brat inside of her._

After he had successfully handed Anna over to Hans. He hurried over to the Queen, gently picking her up, ready to do the same. He was almost at the window when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Your Majesty. I'm sorry to bother you, but is Francis in there with you?"

"That fucking servant!" Frederick hissed to himself quietly through clenched teeth. "I should have got rid of him first."

"Your Majesty?...Your Highness?" The handle was rattled, but the door remained locked. "Your Majesty? It appears that Mr Francis is missing. And why is the door locked?"

Hans brushed up against the window, calling for his brother who was clearly distracted. "Come on then brother, hand the bitch to me so we can get out of here."

Elsa suddenly began to stir in his arms and Frederick immediately panicked. _This potion is supposed to last eight hours at the most. Maybe its effect is reduced on someone with ice powers. _

It seemed his plan was about to be foiled, and he couldn't allow that to happen. "Hans go...go. Take the Princess to the house as planned. I have an idea, but I'll have to follow you later. Now go!"

Hans was confused, but he already had what he came for. He gathered Anna in his arms and slowly made haste.

Frederick quickly placed Elsa back down on the floor and yanked a knife out from inside his jacket. He had no choice now, but to improvise. He pressed the blade to his arm and sliced his flesh, wincing as he did so. Then, he smashed the window and knocked the chess set onto the floor, before yelling for help.

"I've fetched the guards, Your Majesty, we're coming in," Kai announced in a booming voice.

The door flung open and Kai raced in with three guards in tow.

"Good heavens, what happened?!"

Frederick was cowering on the floor, his arm covered in blood. "I was just passing by, and I thought I heard noises. So I decided to check on the Queen and Princess. When I got in here, I was attacked. He sliced my arm and escaped through the window with the Princess. I tried to stop him, but it was too late."

Kai quickly bellowed orders to the guards. "Princess Anna has been kidnapped. Search the grounds immediately!" He then knelt down and tended to the Queen, gently attempting to wake her. "Your Majesty?"

Elsa groaned, but she didn't awaken.

Gerda too arrived at the scene with two further members of the palace staff. "We heard a ruckus. What happened?"

"It would seem that Princess Anna has been kidnapped by an unknown assailant. Luckily, thanks to Mr Francis' heroic efforts, the Queen escaped unharmed, but it seems she has been drugged, but otherwise she appears to be unharmed."

As a younger maid attended to Frederick, cleaning and bandaging his wound, Elsa slowly awoke_.  
_

Kai and Gerda remained at her side, reassuring her as soothingly as possible. "Careful, Your Majesty," Kai said as he helped his Queen into a sitting position.

Elsa's eyes flicked around the room, looking for any sign of Anna. "What happened? where's Anna?"

The room fell silent as frost began to creep up the walls and along the floor. Tears sprang to her eyes as she raised her tone. "Where's my sister?!"

* * *

**A/N More to come.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay so part of this chapter may sound familiar as it is part of what I wrote when I posted this story originally. **

**Anyway, I've obviously changed some of it to fit in with the current storyline.**

**Thank you to the wonderful readers who continue to review and even if you don't leave a review thank you for taking to time to read anyway.**

***PLEASE NOTE THERE WILL BE SOME USE OF BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER***

* * *

**Chapter Seven.  
**

Refusing to give up, Anna struggled furiously with her bonds. She had been working on them for what seemed like hours, but the knots was so intricate, she knew it was fruitless.

_I'm not supposed to be here. How did I get here?_

The memory of the past few hours were still a blur. One minute she was enjoying spending a rare evening with her sister. The next she had awoken to find herself here- wherever here was, and tied to a bedpost. Anna closed her eyes, as images of her sister invaded her mind. _Elsa. Was she okay? was she safe?_

Angrily, she tugged harder, cursing whoever was responsible for leaving her in this situation. Suddenly her head shot up as she heard heavy footsteps outside the door. A breath hitched in her throat as she called out in a croaky voice. "H-Help! I'm in here."

The door slowly opened, and the stranger entered the room, carrying a lantern. "No-one can hear you, sweetheart. Now, let's have some light in here, shall we? _Princess_."

Anna stared intensively at the man as he approached the bed. Tall, well built, green eyes, auburn hair...that chilling grin. _No, it can't be!_

"It would seem dear Princess, that I've rendered you speechless."

Regaining her composure, she stared back at the former Prince, as slight confusion was now replaced by fear and anger. "Wait, what? this isn't possible...you're supposed to be in prison. H-How did you get out?!"

Hans folded his arms as he approached the bed. "Oh believe me Princess, I _was_ in prison, thanks to that bitch of a sister of yours. Because of her, I've spent the past three years enduring torture close to hell, courtesy of my own bastard of a Father. As to how I got out, well let's just say, I had help from the familial kind."

"My sister is not responsible for your time in prison.. you are! You deserved it. Every minute of it, you mean, rotten, poisonous snake!" She pulled on the rope again, yet only groaning as it chafed against her delicate skin.

The former Prince chuckled. "You haven't changed one bit, Princess. Mentally anyway...physically though," his eyes flicked to her engorged belly, "it would seem rather a lot has changed since I've been away. Tell me Princess? Did your precious sister bless your marriage with reindeer boy, before or after you were knocked up? or is my brother right in thinking you are just a common whore?"

The Princess glared at him with utter contempt. "How dare you! Now untie me, or you'll be sorry. When my sister finds you, she's going to..."

"I'm not scared of Elsa anymore, Anna," Hans interjected. "As a matter of fact, it is your sister who is the one that needs to be afraid."

Anna's eyes widened in panic. Her anger and resentment towards him as unmistakable as her concern for her sister. "What do you mean? Afraid of what?"

"Of my dear brother of course. You see, he's already at your palace, posing as a lowly peasant, with a very convincing sob story. Now, how could Arendelle's adorable Snow Queen turn her back on someone like that?"

The Princess wracked her brain as to who Hans could have been referring to, until one name sprang to mind. "Francis?"

"Give the girl a cheer. You see, Frederick my brother is the master of deception. Annoyingly, he's even better at it then me. By now, he has probably deceived your sister and everyone else in the Kingdom."

"Elsa will see through his lies," Anna spat venomously."

"Will she? Because it seems she has been pretty trusting so far. Allowing a complete stranger into her home, with easy access to herself, her precious baby sister and her future niece or nephew."

Tears flowed freely as she struggled harder. "So what do _ you _want? are you going to hurt me?"

Hans stroked her cheek delicately. "No, of course not. I love you. I want us to be together...forever."

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe this was happening. It was her worst nightmare come true. The room was already coated in thick ice as she paced wildly, her emotions in utter turmoil.

"Your Majesty, please try to calm yourself. How are any of us going to be of any help to you, if we're all frozen to death?" Kai queried as he stood shivering.

Turning to face the head servant, she chose to ignore his request, instead firing her next question. "Has anyone informed Kristoff of the situation?"

Kai glanced across at Gerda, who then averted her gaze to Marta, the young maid. After they both shrugged he was able to answer the Queen.

"It appears not. I will go and inform His Highness, immediately," Kai offered, heading towards the door.

Elsa halted briefly. "Wait! there's no need to tell him just yet. We'll wait for the guards to return, before we worry him unnecessarily."

Kai notably agreed. "That would probably be for the best."

Every second that the Queen was kept waiting though, the more anxious she was becoming. _Keep it__ together...control it. _"Where are these damn guards?!" she growled, causing the rooms temperature to plunge even further.

Now even Frederick appeared to shiver uncontrollably as Elsa continued to spread ice everywhere.

_Can't this woman control her damn emotions?! _Quickly he slipped his hand in hers and rubbed soothing circles over the back of her hand. "You need to stop this, Elsa. Just calm yourself. Conceal it."

Elsa tilted her head towards him, remembering that as part of her Father's mantra. "That's what my Papa used to say. Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show."

"Did it help?" he asked curiously.

"It did, once upon a time. Until I realized that because of that damn mantra, I never felt the love I should have had for Anna. All I ever felt was fear. Fear of hurting her...hurting everyone...even my parents. Now Anna is the only one who can help me control it."

Frederick squeezed her hand gently. "So think about Anna now."

As the Queen accepted his suggestion, she put all her energy into focusing on love. All the love she felt for her sister. Then, slowly, but surely the ice gradually receded and Elsa finally sat herself down, allowing everyone in the room to breathe a sigh of relief.

Frederick praised her. "See, I knew you could do it."

Elsa nodded, before picking up the half empty mug that still lay on the table. She took a sniff, hoping to smell something unusual, but it still had the familiar aroma of chocolate. "It had to have been drugged. There is no other explanation. But the question is, how was someone able to do that?"

Gerda stepped forward, guilt plaguing her mind. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty, this is all my fault. I left the mugs unattended for a brief moment. I guess that is all it took for someone to slip the sleeping potion inside."

Elsa took her hand. "This is not your fault Gerda. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. If anyone is to blame, it should be me. The security around here has been rather lax to say the least."

As soon as she said those words, they was interrupted by the guards entering the library. Elsa stood, before questioning them at once.

"Have you found my sister?!"

They all shook their heads grimly. Before the Captain hesitantly stepped forward.

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. It would seem whoever abducted the Princess, escaped the grounds rather hastily, and didn't leave a trail."

Elsa stared at her guards incrediously. "How could one man have managed to elude your fine guards so quickly, especially with an eight month pregnant woman in tow?"

"Perhaps he had an accomplice," the Captain added. "We can begin the search again at first light. But for now, it's so dark, it's impossible to see a thing."

"NO! I want you and your men back out there now. My sister is out there somewhere. Find her!"

The Captain shakily answered, "Y-Yes, Your Majesty."

"Is there anything I can do, Elsa?" Frederick then inquired.

Elsa shook her head. "Not really, but thank you. I know you tried to help, I'm just glad he didn't kill you. I would never have wanted a child to be left without her Father."

"I'm just sorry he got away with your sister."

Elsa breathed deeply. "I'll find her. Whatever it takes, I will find her."

"You know he could still be out there," Frederick declared. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow quizzically

"I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, if it is okay with you, I could occupy one of the guest rooms, just in case the assailant returns. Who knows, maybe he really was after you all along. I mean think about it. What would he need with a Princess, when he can have a Queen?"

The blonde knew exactly what someone wanted with Anna. "All kinds of things, but most likely, leverage against me. If he has Anna, then he probably knows I will do anything to get her back. Not to mention the small detail of her being so vulnerable right now."

"Well if it's any consolation, then that maybe a good thing. He probably won't be looking to hurt her."

"Maybe not. But I'm not willing to take that chance. This isn't just about Anna. She's carrying a future heir of Arendelle. What if it's her baby he wants? What if we don't find her until after the baby is born? What if he kills her?" Floods of tears cascaded down her cheeks as she flung herself into Frederick's arms.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, knowing just how dangerous getting attached could be. _No Frederick. Do not allow yourself to get involved. She only has one use, and once you get it, she'll be worthless and Hans can do whatever he wants with her._

After a momentary silence, Elsa untangled herself, quickly wiping her eyes. You should really be getting back to your daughter. She needs you. Besides, I need to inform Kristoff. Goodness knows how he will take the news."

"Would you like me to accompany you? What if he gets angry, or lashes out or something."

_How could he even suggest such a thing? _"Kristoff? that's ridiculous. He would never hurt me. He would never hurt anyone."

"I'm sure you're right, Elsa. Well in that case. I should be taking my leave. As soon as I've seen my daughter, I shall return...if of course that would be okay with you."

Elsa managed a brief smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

**A/n more to come.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you to those who are continuing to read and review this story.**

****Please be aware this chapter will contain some profane language****

* * *

**Chapter Eight.  
**

Frederick marched towards the palace where he had agreed to meet his brother. Many years ago the family had used it as a summer residence, but their Father had long since abandoned it after their Mother died. Therefore, Frederick had claimed it as his own, and spent a fair amount of time alone there.

As the dark gray, stone bricked building came into view, the Prince yawned loudly. He was rather exhausted after traveling mostly on foot throughout the night, and now all he craved was a stiff drink, and to be in the company of his brother, instead of those neanderthals back in Arendelle.

_Hell, what an emotional wreck the Queen is. I'm surprised she can be an effective ruler, when she spends all of her time worrying about that brat sister of hers. I mean, let's face it. She'd probably be in danger of freezing the entire Kingdom if the Princess so much as sneezes._

"Hans? Hansie boy, where are you?" Frederick called out as he entered the threshold through the large, wooden front door. Receiving no immediate response, he headed for the parlor, when his brother suddenly made an appearance, momentarily startling him.

Hans' face lit up when he finally layed eyes on his older sibling. "Frederick, there you are. What took you so long, brother?"

Frederick continued his walk down the hall, gesturing Hans to follow. "I was stuck in that God forsaken Kingdom, that's what. You know, putting on a show and babysitting its dear resident Snow Queen."

Hans furrowed his brow, now realizing that his brother was alone. "So where is the ice bitch now?"

Frederick poured himself a whisky, before slumping down onto a nearby couch. "I left her back in Arendelle, crying over the loss of her sister. Ugh, why does she love that little wench so much? it's really quite sickening."

Hans immediately scolded his brother. "Hey, watch what you call the Princess! afterall, there's a reason why they have this strong love thing going on. It's like I told you before, Anna sacrificed herself to save her sister...you know, when I was about to lop the Queen's head off. Pity I didn't succeed. I would have loved to have had her head mounted on a stick for decoration.

Frederick shuddered at his brother's vivid depiction of the brutality he was capable of. "Well, since it's pretty difficult to fuck a dead corpse, I'm afraid I'd rather have her alive and breathing, with her head attached to that rather scrumptious body of hers."

A hint of a smile spread across the younger man's lips. "You like her, don't you?"

Frederick's eyes glinted with malice. "What?! No! you're completely wrong there, Hansie boy. She's extremely fuckable, but that's it. I do not...and will not ever have feelings of any kind for that woman. Now tell me? where is that little spitfire? I'd like to pay her a visit. You know, keep her informed of her sister's desperate attempts to find her."

Hans accepted his brother's answer without further comment, instead informing him of where Anna was currently located. "She's upstairs, second room on the right. Don't even think about causing her any stress mind, especially in her fragile state."

Frederick patted his brother on the back. "Don't worry. You have my word."

As Frederick wandered towards the Princess' room, the Prince found himself in turmoil at his brother's words. _This is not happening! Since when did I start allowing myself to be confused by emotions. Frederick, pull yourself together. You don't like Elsa. You don't have feelings for Elsa. It's not possible. I hate her! Fuck! what is going on? _

* * *

Anna awoke to the first hints of sunlight filtering through the bare window. For the first time since her capture, she was able to see the room Hans had placed her in more clearly. It was spacious, filled with fine furniture, and rich fabrics. The large canopy bed had enough room for three grown men, and it was covered in the finest silk bedding of green, red and gold._  
_

She stretched her legs as much as possible, then wriggled her swollen ankles as best she could. Her stomach growled loudly as a pang of hunger swept over her. But that wasn't the worse thing. The thing that worried her the most, was that she had to contend with other certain bodily functions.

"Hans!" she called out. "Hans, please, I need to pee." Yet, still no-one came. "Look, if you don't untie me this instant, these very expensive silk sheets are going to be soiled beyond belief."

With those last words, the door gently creaked open and Anna thanked the heavens. "Quickly...I really need to..." her heart almost stopped when she saw that it wasn't Hans who had entered the room, but someone just as familiar. "Francis?! w-what are you doing here?"

"Actually, the name isn't Francis, it's Frederick. And to answer your question, Princess. I'm here visiting my brother, and to find how out how the Queen's little sister is enjoying her new home."

"You're... Hans' brother?" _How did I not see it before? same hairstyle, same green eyes, same evil, twisted grin. Anna, you're so, so stupid._ With those thoughts filling her head, all her restraint failed and she could feel her body betraying her as the urine gushed out, soaking through the sheets. Tears sprang to her eyes at her vulnerability.

Ignoring her obvious discomfort, he approached the bed, sitting down beside her. His hand instantly flew to her abdomen, stroking it, caressing it. "Tell me Princess? what's it like fucking a dumb, dirty, peasant in your royal bedchambers?...and in your royal bed? and then carrying his bastard child around for nine months?"

Anna was seething, her usual turquoise eyes now full of venom. "We're married, you rotten pig!" then without warning she spat at him, whilst using her legs to kick him away. "And, you don't get to touch me!"

Frederick chuckled mirthlessly as he wiped the spittle off his face. "Wow Princess, you've got spunk, I'll give you that. But, seriously you have nothing to fear from me. I mean, I have a reputation to uphold. I don't touch dirty, tainted whores like yourself, especially one who is happy enough to share a bed with a simple commoner. Married or not, it's unjust. So, you have nothing to fear from me...however the same can't be said about your sister. Whoa, what a woman!"

Instant panic struck her. She found his words so unsettling it made her skin crawl. "What do you mean? what did you do to my sister?!"

Frederick grinned devilishly. "I'd like to say I fucked her brains out, but sadly, and you could say unlucky for her, I left her back in Arendelle mourning your loss. Shame really. I had planned for her to join us, but sadly she didn't succumb to the sleeping potion I gave to you quite so easily."

Anna's body tensed. "It was the drinking chocolate, wasn't it? you...you drugged us?" If she wasn't restrained, she would have punched him, just like she did to his brother three years previously. It seemed pretty obvious to her now that him and Hans shared more then just genetics. They were both evil, arrogant, and conceited pigs.

"But now my plan has worked out even better," he went on. "You see, after I spun her a wild tale of how I tried to fight off your would be abductor, she thinks I'm a hero. But, regrettably she's still devastated that he managed to get away with her precious sister. So I'm going to be there to comfort her, in any way I can."

"Don't you dare touch my sister!"

Frederick simply grinned and he leaned in closer to the redhead. "Oh little spitfire. I'm actually quite contemptuous of your sister, although she does have her uses. And presently, she trusts me wholeheartedly. So I think it won't be that difficult to take a trip back to Arendelle and spice up her love life a little. Then... when the time is right. I'm going to desecrate her virtuous body in her own bed, in her own Kingdom. And then, when she is no longer of any use, I'm going to give her to Hans. You see, he has big plans for you and the precious Queen."

Anna was almost afraid to ask her next question. "What kind of plan? tell me?!"

Frederick halted by the door. "Well that's a surprise. Now, just sit tight and I'll have Hans take you for a bath and change the sheets. We wouldn't you to be uncomfortable. Afterall, it looks like you might be here for quite some time."

* * *

**More to come...  
**


End file.
